I Wish
by Dragon132
Summary: "You just crushed my dreams before I even had a chance considered them..." Percy Jackson was best friends with Annabeth chase since he was twelve and they have been friends for a good two years. Percy now realizes he has feelings for his best friend until someone takes her away. Percabeth, All Mortal.


_**This story will be a re make off of 'I Wish', you a free to make song suggestions, and Annabeth and everyone will come in later chapters.**_

* * *

_"You just crushed my dreams before I even had a chance considered them..." Percy Jackson was best friends with Annabeth chase since he was twelve and they have been friends for a good two years. Percy now realizes he has feelings for his best friend until someone takes her away. Now Percy runs away to L.A where he meets 3 interesting people who will soon change his life forever._

_Percabeth_

_Rated T (may be changed to M)_

_Romance/Drama_

_Important Notices: Percy will be in a band/There will be Thalico and Jasper/Bianca is alive/There will be a lot of singing./Gruniper will be in it too/Grover&Juniper will be rivals at first/Annabeth may start her own band/Luke is obviously the main antagonist with his band/There will be a hamster named blackjack for Percy.  
_

* * *

**_Percy's Pov._**

I am Percy Jackson, I am 14 and I am meeting my best friend/crush today after school for a date (well she doesn't know its a date). I am going to express my feelings to her and I even wrote her a song to sing before I asked her to be my girlfriend. You see I always wanted to be a famous singer, I liked writing songs and singing made me feel relaxed. Though Annabeth never wants to hear me sing I don't know why, She told me it was a waste of time that celebrities get cocky. But I won't. I'd be a good one.

"Percy the bus is here!" My mother called out.

"Alright!" I shouted back, I got my backpack and walked towards the bus. Annabeth never rode the bus so I was stuck alone with Luke and his gang. He wasn't in a gang but instead a band. He had my dream, Annabeth is nuts over this blondie. He has a scar on his face who likes guys with scars anyways?

"Hey Perce ready for your Monday morning beating?" Luke asked as his friend Ethan Nakamura laughed.

"Yeah I was waiting all weekend for this." Ethan said coldly as I shivered.

"Over my dead body." I said, I had gotten more confidence today since I was going to ask Annabeth out. I wasn't going to let these punks ruin it.

"That can be arranged." Chris Rodriguez another one of his friends said as they grabbed me once the bus stopped, they took me to the side of the school building and then punched me in the gut.

"W-Why do you like hurting me?" I asked as I held my stomach in pain. I wasn't strong..I was scrawny. Heck I haven't even hit puberty yet, thats embarrassing trust me.

"Because your always with my girl." Luke said coldly while cracking his fist before grabbing my arm and twisting it.

"Arhhh!" I cried out while shaking with tears in my eyes. I hated this.

"Just go away punk and never come back! Or better yet ditch Annabeth she doesn't need you." Luke said while throwing me onto the pavement leaving a few scratches on my face and arms.

"See ya." Chris and Ethan said as they left. I coughed and got up and limped towards the front of the school only to see Annabeth with her friends Thalia and Rachel with her looking at Luke with...Sympathy?

"A-Annabeth?" I croaked out, She looked at me with a sad look that then turned into anger.

"You...So its true!" Annabeth said as I blinked.

"Whats true?" I asked as Luke grinned at me. He suddenly had a black eye. I didn't hit him..

"You punched Luke in the face! How could you? He would never do anything bad to you!" Annabeth screamed as I blinked.

"But..I didn't hit hi-" I started until she cut me off.

"Is it because he's in a band and your not? Its not that hard to form one!" Annabeth exclaimed as I narrowed my eyes. This has nothing to do with it!

"This has nothing to do with my dream!" I said through gritted teeth as she scoffed.

"Come on Annabeth let him at least talk." Rachel said, I knew she had a crush on me but she's not my type, she's too..clingy.

"No! You seen Luke's eye! Its proof!" She said as Rachel put her hands up in defense.

"I get it, You would believe a guy you've known for 5 months instead of a guy you knew for 2 years." I spat bitterly as she glared at me.

"Yes I do actually. He is smart, brave and has an amazing voice unlike you!" She said as that stung. She knew I had Dyslexia and ADHD, and she's never heard me sing before.

"How can you say that?" I asked with tears starting to form in my eyes, I sighed as I held them back.

"Because its true, Your a coward Percy Jackson, You run away from things when your scared!" She said as I shivered, her gray eyes staring into my eyes.

"So..Is it final. You choose Luke over me?" I asked completely hurt. I wasn't talking about being best friends either on that note.

"Yes...I need to be friends with someone more mature and in my league." She said after taking some time thinking about it. That hurt even more, It felt as if twenty bullets just shot through my heart. I could hear Luke and his friends laughing in the background but I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. I gripped my backpack tightly. "And besides your dream is never going to come true Percy, everyone wants to be famous but no ones gets to now do they?" She added just to make sure my heart was broken enough.

"Fine. I'll leave you all alone, Heck I won't even see any of you ever again." I said while turning around to limp away from the school, I'm going home I don't feel like learning. I then stopped and took one last glance at her. "And just so you know...You just crushed my dreams before I had a chance to consider them." I added as I walked away and to my house. My mom was gone off into her own school and I laid on my bed.

"I should never love again.." I said while going under the bed to get a red wrapped Christmas present from under there. It was for Annabeth since Christmas break was next week and so was Christmas. I clutched it and decided to do the unthinkable. I'm going to run away, and never look back. I got up and limped towards Annabeth's house while holding the present in my hand. I then wiped some stray tears from my eyes as they were stinging as I thought about what Annabeth said.

"And besides your dream is never going to come true Percy, everyone wants to be famous but no ones gets to now do they?"

I clutched the present with my backpack still on my back as I started to him a tune then I begun to sing a song, It was just what I was thinking about too.

_He takes your hand_  
_I die a little_  
_I watch your eyes_  
_And I'm in little_  
_Why can't you look at me like that_

"Annabeth is always with Luke now and days. No time for me an old stupid seaweed brain. But she looks at him with such emotion...Why can't she look at me like that?"

_When you walk by_  
_I try to say it_  
_But then I freeze_  
_And never do it_

"I've been trying for two years and I can never tell her the three simple words."

_My tongue gets tight_  
_The words can't trade_

"I love you."

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_  
_Whenever I'm near you_

"Whenever I look at you, you make my heart skips twice than normal..Which should have actually killed me I think. And yet you don't know what affect you have on me."

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish that was me_

"You would always go to school dances with Luke. Kiss him all the time, When you guys broke up I honestly thought I had a chance, but stupid old Luke still wants you, and your even stupider for wanting him as well. Can't you see your breaking me?"

_He looks at you_  
_The way that I would_  
_Does all the things, I know that I could_  
_If only time, could just turn back_  
_Cause I got three little words_  
_That I've always been dying to tell you_

"He looks at you with love, the same way I do, Yet I know I could do much better with you. I can treat you better then he ever has. If only I told you how I felt sooner."

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish that was me_

"Why can't that be me your with?"

_Feel with my hands on your waist_  
_While we dance in the moonlight_  
_I wish it was me_  
_That you call in your room_  
_Cause you wanna say good night_

"You never say goodnight to me, or have sleepovers, your always talking to Luke, Luke, Luke."

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_

"Your so blind Annabeth Chase.."

_But I see you with him slow dancing_  
_Tearing me apart_  
_Cause you don't see_  
_Whenever you kiss him_  
_I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish_  
_Oh how I wish_  
_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

"Here it is.." I said to myself while placing the present on her doorstep. I am going to leave and never return. Well maybe i'll come back but I do want to leave. I need a fresh start, a new look a new life. And so I did it. I left that day, I went back home and collected some money I saved, And I brought Blackjack, my pet hamster who was a gift from my Father from L.A. He was in the Marines and Hardly ever see's me. But thats going to change soon.

"I'm sorry Mom, Thalia and Rachel...Annabeth.." I said before leaving the house. I left until I saw the sign stating that I was leaving New York. And I never looked back once.

* * *

**_This is basically the first chapter from the old one as well, I am re-making the other chapters, instead of showing how he met them it will be a time skip with him and his new friends in L.A._**

**_Well i'm glad to be working on this again so..yeah hope you guys like it._**


End file.
